


Of snowball fights and other occurrences

by fortytworedvines



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 05:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortytworedvines/pseuds/fortytworedvines
Summary: To the first years, snow means snowball fights. For the adults, the first snowfall is more significant.





	Of snowball fights and other occurrences

Shouts of merriment rise up from the castle courtyard. Hecate casts a warming spell and seals it into her clothes before she steps outside. The first snow of winter has fallen and her feet crunch through icy whiteness. Hecate loves snow in the first haze of dawn; looking out over the castle before anybody is out and seeing the pure blanket covering her home.

Needless to say, this is _not_ what the first years appreciate about snow.

“Mildred Hubble!” Her voice cuts through the screams of laughter. “What are you doing?”

Mildred comes rushing up, scarf and laces trailing.

“For goodness sake, do up your boots!” Hecate snaps, and Mildred stoops obediently.

Enid and Maud have arrived now. “We were just having a snowball fight, Miss Hardbroom,” Enid says cautiously.

Hecate looks over their heads to the rest of the crowd who are still and quiet now. Ethel is edging away from the group, trying to look as if she’s never heard of the words ‘snowball fight.’

“Really girls, this is a frivolous waste of time,” Hecate says, “You have plenty of homework to be getting on with!”

“But, Miss Hardbroom, didn’t you ever have snowball fights when you were little?”

Hecate opens her mouth to voice a sound rebuttal but there’s a soft _thud_ against her back. She whirls.

Pippa is standing there, all rosy cheeks and windswept hair. She laughs and Hecate glowers.

“Of course she did, girls. Now, why don’t you run along and have fun. I have it on good authority that Miss Cackle is providing hot chocolate in the hall in half an hour, and there may be some doughnuts there too.” She winks and the girls don’t waste another glance at Hecate, run off before she can say anything.

Pippa’s lips quirk. “You have an interestingly selective memory.”

Hecate waves a dismissive hand, then looks shyly at Pippa. “It’s good to see you, Pipsqueak.”

Pippa is beside her in an instant, clasping her hand. “First snowfall of the year, I wouldn’t be with anyone else. Come with me?” She gestures to her broomstick and Hecate nods.

Pippa guides them up over the first years (she waves, Hecate ignores them), over the castle walls and into the field beyond.

They hover for a moment, Hecate with her arms firmly around Pippa’s waist, gazing down at the spotless field below, before Pippa lands them neatly.

“What are we doing?” Hecate asks as she follows Pippa across the field, two sets of footprints in the pristine snow.

Pippa turns, pulls Hecate close. “First kiss in the snow?” she murmurs, leaning in until Hecate can feel her breath whispering against her cheek.

Cold lips meet, and when Pippa pulls back Hecate is smiling. “I love you,” she says.

Pippa’s eyes sparkle. “I love you too.”


End file.
